eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisalide (Vola)
|year = 2013 |position = 11th (Semi-final) |points = 47 (Semi-final) |previous = "The Social Network Song (Oh Oh – Uh - Oh Oh)" |next = "Maybe"}}"Crisalide (Vola)" (English: Chrysalis (Fly)) was the Sanmarinese entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by Valentina Monetta. The song was performed in the second semi final but failed to qualify for the final Lyrics Italian= Certe volte dentro me Ho sentito un vuoto che Mi chiamava dentro di sé Vieni ora a vedere la verità C'è un ponte sull'immensità Cosa sono in fondo io Sogno fragile di dio Con un corpo fatto così Grandi occhi colore Vivendo si muore Rinnovati per l'eternità Vola, vola Che la forza arriverà Sempre sola Verso un'altra libertà La farfalla nuova lascia sempre giù La crisalide che eri tu Vuota senza me Dalle nuvole si sa Poi la pioggia scenderà D'improvviso succederà Le ali bagnate Di lacrime che non si asciugano Poi vento verrà E tu vola Vola, vola via da te Sempre sola fino che Un riflesso apparirà Nello specchio che ruba l'immagine In mille pezzi di vertigine E luce scintillerà Quanta vita c'è Non me n'ero accorta mai E se ancora non lo sai L'universo siamo noi Vola Che la forza arriverà Mai più sola Nella vera libertà La farfalla nuova lascia giù La crisalide e di più Vuota senza me Vola Nella gioia sarai Mai più sola Nell'immensità di noi In un attimo l'amore Come nuovo sole Tutto cambierà Vola, vola, vola insieme a me |-| English= Sometimes I feel torn inside Far away from life and light And there is a voice in my soul Just believe in the truth it will let you see The bridges of eternity Is my being good or bad Just a dream that god has had With two eyes reflecting the dark I must die to start living And I’ll start forgiving All that pain and despair in my heart You’ll be flying On the wings of confidence Just stop crying And the future will make sense Start emerging from your chrysalis Find the kind of freedom that you miss Like a butterfly Sometimes when the rain pours down Holds you captured on the ground And it seems your wings just won’t dry Times they are changing The wind blows the clouds of tears away As you rise to the sky You’ll be flying Leaving all you’ve been behind Don’t stop trying Don’t let sunlight make you blind Until the image in the looking glass Cracks to pieces and at last You‘ll see the light There is more in life Than your dreams have ever known And our hidden fantasy Is the universe we own Flying On the wings of confidence No more crying For uncertainties are friends You’re emerging from your chrysalis Real freedom feels like this Flying to the sky Flying And let lovin be your guide Love’s not lying For the truth is on its side Changing everything and everyone Like a shining new born sun Only hearts can see Flying, flying Flying – fly on with me Videos Valentina Monetta - Crisalide (San Marino) 2013 Eurovision Song Contest Official Video Valentina Monetta - Crisalide (Vola) (San Marino) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (2) Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:San Marino in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Italian Category:Non-Qualifiers